japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born on May 19, 1971 in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American voice actress, and singer. She is best known for her voice role as the child version of Son Goku, the main character of the Dragon Ball series, and the child version of Goku's eldest son, Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. She continued both roles for the video games until 2010. In 2013, she voiced her first non anime role as KO in the Cartoon Network original online series Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and it's television series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. However the character is sometimes voiced by Courtenay Taylor. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Beet the Vandel Buster – Additional Voice *Blue Gender – Additional Voice *Burst Angel – Additional Voice *Case Closed – Marlena Xanderbilt (Ep. 101 & 102) *Dragon Ball – Young Son Goku, the Turtle's Son (Ep. 47), Alexi (Ep. 4), Flight Attendant (Ep. 19) & Paozu (Ep. 4) *Dragon Ball Z – Son Gohan (Kid & Pre Teen), Angela (Ep. 204), Baby Trunks, Cargo, Chobi, Computer Voice, Director (Ep. 6), East Kai, German English Teacher, Idaasa and Ikose's Mother, Kid Goku (flashbacks) & West Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball GT – Young Goku, Female Assistant (Ep. 2), Quarterbot 3000 (Ep. 3), Goku Jr. (Ep. 64) & Young Gohan (Ep. 64) *Fruits Basket – Ari (Ep. 21) *The Galaxy Railways – Charlie (Ep. 8) *Gravion Zwei – Captain Faye Xin Lu *Hakugei Legend of the Moby Dick – Atre *Hell Girl – Bully (Ep. 25) *Kanon Season 2 – Alarm Clock (Ep. 2 & 18), Classmate (Ep. 2), Track Team Girl 2 (Ep. 2) & Waitress (Ep. 1) *Kiddy Grade – Additional Voice *Kodocha – Additional Voice *Pumpkin Scissors – Proprietress (Ep. 9) & Royal Maid (Ep. 2) *YuYu Hakusho – Keiko's Friend (Ep. 1 & 2), Dark Tournament Intercom (Ep. 36 & 37), Shishi Fangirl (Ep. 47), Nurse (Ep. 73) & Takai (Ep. 73) *??? Anime Films *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Additional Voice *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1' – Baby Goku *'Dragon Ball movie 4' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 3' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 4' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 5' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 6' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 7' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 8' – Son Gohan & Baby Goku (cameo) *'Dragon Ball Z movie 9' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 10' – Baby Goku (cameo) *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – East Kai, Portly Lady & A Secretary *'Dragon Ball Z movie 13' – Gohan's Highschool Teacher (cameo) *'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' – Pre Teen Son Gohan & Young Goku *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2' – Young Future Gohan & Baby Future Trunks *'Dragon Ball GT TV Special' – Goku Jr. *Lupin the III Missed by a Dollar – Cynthia Fulerton *Parasite Dolls – Eve *??? Songs *'Sayonara bye bye' (YuYu Hakusho) *'Mystery' (Case Closed) *'Romance of Light and Shadow' (Case Closed) *'Future' (Kiddy Grade) *'Memories of the Future' (Kiddy Grade) *'???' (Anime) Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Origins – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Son Gohan *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Gohan *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo – K.O. & Red Action *??? Quotes *"I'm not dead" *Gohan is the greatest!!! *Kamehameha!!! Knownable Roles *'Kid Goku' (1995 to 2010/2014) *'Kid Gohan' (1996 to 2009/2014) *'Baby Trunks' in DBZ. *'KO' in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo. *'Captain Faye Xin Lu' in Gravion Zwei *'Eve' in Parasite Dolls *'Atre' in Legend of the Moby Dick *??? Trivia *Her music idol is ???. *Found voicing Gohan to be difficult when he screams at the top of his lungs after seeing Android 16 get kill was the toughest thing she had to do while recording. *Her favorite role is Kid Goku. *Besides voice acting, she is also a singer. *For K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Nadolny voices K.O. in episode 1, 4, 5, 6, 13 and 48. She also voices him in three 2017 shorts. *Her star sign is a Taurus. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Pig. *She loves doing the Kamehameha pose in person. *She likes it when KO is not like Goku. *She also audition for Kid Goten but didn't get the role. *She even auditioned for Chi-Chi, and Bulma. But didn't get does Roles either. *She lives in Dallas Texas. *She works at a night club. *She and Colleen O'Shaughnessey were the only two females that starred in a non anime show. *There is a rumor going around saying she got arrested. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES